Today was an Adventure
by JenuineBelle
Summary: Elizabeth woke up late for work and her car wouldn't start, but that just may have saved her life. Where did the out of state plates in the garage come from? Why was the lobby so quiet? What did she find when the elevator doors opened up?


***Author's note* This is a short story I wrote back in high school. Hope you enjoy!**

**Gunman**

Jason…

Monday, March 25, 2013

Today was an adventure, let me tell you that. I'm just glad to be home right now to tell you my story. It didn't start this morning when I woke up late. No, that might have even saved my life. It didn't start when my car stalled at the end of my street. No, that might have also saved my life. No, it all started when I pulled my car into the big cement structure I saw every day.

As I drove up the ramp to find my usual spot, I noticed that there was a suspicious car in the garage. I knew of every person's car in the building, and all of their significant others' cars. I was only a few spots under the head of the company, and I know he didn't hire anyone new. No, this car was different, and the plates were out of state. I had no idea who this strange car could possibly belong to, or why it was here. Why would an out of state car be sitting in the parking garage?

As I walked into the lobby, I noticed it was quiet. Normally the lobby was buzzing with energy. There was no one around and I wondered why. I looked over the desk and saw the secretary with a bullet hole in her stomach, blood pooling on the ground. I felt for the emergency button and pressed it frantically. I ran to the elevator and pressed the up button, hoping the tirade stopped at the lobby. Maybe this is where the foreign plates were coming from.

The elevator finally came and the doors opened with a ding. There was a small pool of blood in the center, and I stood to the side of it and pressed the button for the fifth floor. As I rode up, I was shaking. The doors opened to a gruesome scene.

Two of my coworkers were in a pile on the floor, and by the looks of their wounds, I was sure they were dead. I looked around and saw the signs of an attack. The potted plants were thrown around and the cubicle dividers had bullet holes through them. I heard a scream and a shot and ran to the sound.

My secretary, Jane, was clutching her stomach while a man pointed a gun at me. I looked from Jane, to the strange man.

"Please, don't shoot me. I'll give you whatever you want, just don't shoot me." I said as I moved slowly towards Jane on the floor. The man shot the gun over my head, shattering the window to my office. I turned to look at the window as the shards of glass flew in ever direction. I'm still picking some out as I write this.

"You're really going to do whatever I want?" he asked as he lowered the gun. I nodded my head as I comforted Jane. I managed to tell her that I had hit the emergency button without this man noticing what I had said.

"Fine, I want you to give me all of the money in this place." He said roughly as he watched me suspiciously. "Or you will become a victim like the rest. Shot and left to die."

"Sir, we don't keep our money here, it would be at the bank. What do you really want? You wouldn't come here for just anything..." I reasoned.

"What do I really want? I want you dead Elizabeth!" He shot the gun at me and it just barely missed hitting me. I screamed.

"Why would you want me dead? I don't even know you!"

"Elizabeth, you don't remember me?" I took a closer look at his face.

"Jason?!? I thought you died back in high school!"

"Wrong, but it was you who made me wish I had. Elizabeth, you moved on as if nothing had happened to me, as if I never existed. The heinous crime that tore up our tiny high school all those years ago could have made things so much better for us if you had known I was still alive."

"So you track me down, come to my work, and kill everyone around me? How does that make up for my mistake? Jason, that makes no sense."

"Well then, if killing you doesn't make up for what happened, this might." He turned and shot the window, shattering it in an instant. He walked slowly to the window, dropping the gun at his feet and turning his head to look at me.

"I still love you Elizabeth, and if this is what it takes, then this is what it takes. Goodbye my love." With that, he jumped from the window. I let out a low scream and, dropping Jane to the floor, I ran to the window and watched his body fall to the busy street below.

The paramedics arrived 10 minutes later, I guess it was because of all the calls from Jason jumping. They tried to take me to the hospital, but I assured them I was fine. They had no idea of the connection between Jason and I. I just got home 20 minutes ago and had to write this. That's all…until next time…

11:34 AM


End file.
